1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box suitable to be mounted on, for example, an automobile or other vehicle, and more specifically relates to a connecting structure for a printed circuit board and a bus bar laminate in the electric connection box.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in the "Description of Related Art" section of co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/575,679, which is incorporated herein by reference, conventional electrical connecting boxes have various problems such as impaired connection reliability between a printed circuit board and a bus bar laminate, and the formation of "dead areas" occupied by connectors. Better electrical connection boxes are needed to address these problems.